


winterfox - clubbing

by raunaballecter



Series: A Night Out [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunaballecter/pseuds/raunaballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as a fun night out between friends turns into something more between Bucky and Mina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winterfox - clubbing

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so my summaries are the worst and I'm kinda nervous about posting this because it's smutty and with an OC but #yolo I guess.
> 
> I dunno, I really just wanted some dirty alley sex.
> 
> TheBatchild has a companion piece to this: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3436439

When Mina had envisioned what she would be doing that Saturday night after completing her current mission, she had not pictured getting drunk in a dance club down the road from Steve’s apartment.  She had been tired and sore and had just wanted to fall asleep in her usual spot on the floor of Steve’s living room, but the fates had conspired against her.  Silence had invited Quinn out to go dancing with her, and Quinn had somehow managed to convince Steve to come as well.  Steve had agreed on the caveat that Bucky and Mina come, and once that had got back to Silence, she convinced Sam to come too.  Bucky and Mina had only agreed to go because they didn’t know how to say no to Steve.  So everyone got ready – some more begrudgingly than others – and made their way to the nearest club around ten in the evening, before they were too overrun.

Mina couldn’t even remember the last time she had been to a club, so she wasn’t quite sure what to do with herself.  Quinn and Silence had immediately grabbed drinks from the bar and started dancing, but Mina had hung back with the boys, joining them in their awkward nervous-glancing around the room.  When Silence noticed, she had grabbed Mina, shoved a drink in her hand, and commanded her to chug and then dance.  Mina had done so, and hadn’t really stopped drinking since.  It was midnight and she was pretty drunk.  Not as drunk as she would have been if she hadn’t been a mutant, but still pretty drunk.

Quinn broke away from Steve and pushed her way to where Mina and Silence were dancing together, joining them.

“Hey!” she yelled.  Mina still barely heard her over the music.

“S’up?” Silence replied.

“Steve and I are going home, catch you later!”

“You tired?” Mina asked.

Quinn smirked. “Not even a little bit.”  This elicited some knowing looks and drunken giggles from Silence and Mina.

“Have fun!” Mina and Silence called after Quinn in tandem as Quinn headed back to Steve.  Quinn turned and winked before pulling Steve out of the club.

Mina glanced over to where Bucky and Sam had been sitting most of the night chatting to each other.  Silence had been trying to subtly catch Sam’s eye to get him to join her, but Sam was either oblivious or too shy.  “Hey Silence, do you think if we just go over and grab them they’d dance with us?”

“The guys?” Silence responded, slightly shocked.

“Obviously.”

Silence raised her eyebrow at Mina.  “You and Bucky?  You two can’t even get along.”

Mina sighed, rolling her eyes.  “Sam probably won’t leave Bucky on his own, so what choice do I have?  It’s not like it’s much of a hardship to be dancing with someone that good-looking.  I don’t have to talk to him to dance with him.”

“So you’re using him for his looks?” Silence laughed.

Mina wiggled her eyebrows. “Damn right!”

Giggling, Silence and Mina pushed their way over to Bucky and Sam.  Silence draped her arm over Sam’s shoulder and said, “Hey boys, get off your asses and come dance with us.”  Bucky shot a dubious look in Sam’s direction at the order, but Sam looked from Bucky to Silence, shrugged and got up, following her as she pulled him to the centre of the dance floor, trusting Mina to convince Bucky to come as well.

Mina stood with her hands on her hips, staring Bucky down.  When he made no move to get up and rather just scowled at the chair Sam had just been sitting in, Mina scoffed.  “What are you waiting for? Get up!”

“No way,” Bucky quickly responded.

“Why the hell not?”  When Bucky didn’t immediately reply, Mina asked, “Am I not good enough for you to dance with? Too embarrassed to be seen with me?”

“No! I—“

“Am I not hot enough for you?” Mina asked, leaning over towards him.  Mina smirked when it elicited the response she wanted – Bucky’s eyes giving her a quick once over and his tongue subtly licking his lips.

“That’s not it,” Bucky grumbled.  When Mina just arched an eyebrow and stared at him, he continued, “I just don’t feel comfortable with the way people dance now.”

Mina laughed, not unkindly. “You don’t feel comfortable or you’ve never done it so you’re nervous?”  Bucky didn’t respond so Mina grabbed his arm and hauled him onto his feet.  Grabbing both his arms, she walked backwards towards the dance floor, pulling him with her.  When Mina estimated they were far enough into the crowd to stop Bucky from making a getaway, she dropped his arms and leaned in close so he could hear her. “Just look around, do what everyone else does, follow my lead.”

Mina let herself go to the music, trusting Bucky to do his own thing, swaying her hips in rhythm to the music.

Two songs in and Bucky was looking more comfortable, moving to the beats, but he was distinctly looking anywhere but at the woman dancing in front of him.  Mina moved in close to him, so her mouth was at his ear, and said, “You can touch me you know, I’m not gonna slap you.”  Hesitantly, Bucky placed his hands on Mina’s hips.  Mina snaked her arms around Bucky’s neck and moved her hips in sync with his.  Urged on by the alcohol in her system, Mina subtly kept moving closer to Bucky until their the length of their torsos were pressed together.

The room seemed warmer to Mina than it ought to and she was breathing heavier than she had all night.  Finally feeling how Bucky’s body felt against hers after imagining it while watching him work on so many missions together was getting her going.  She looked up into Bucky’s eyes.  There was a hungry look growing in them.  It wasn’t enough for her.  Holding Bucky’s hands against her, she turned in his arms until her back was to him.  Leaning back into him, she exaggerated the movement of her hips against his.  She grinned smugly when she felt his hands twitch on her hips in response, gripping tighter to her.   When, after her continued gyrating, she felt him growing hard against her, she let out a satisfied moan.  Half of her wondered what the hell she was doing, this wasn't like her, but the other half was revelling in both the power she had over someone for once and her rising sexual need.

Abruptly, Bucky spun Mina back around to face him.  One hand pulled her hard against him while the other grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could crush his mouth against hers.  After her initial shock, Mina responded with equal fervour.  Her hands moved up to his face, fingers taking hold in his hair.  A playful bite to his lower lip elicited a moan.  Mina pushed them back until they were against a nearby pillar.  Bucky's hand had moved from the small of her back to her ass and was pulling her in, grinding her against him.

Just as abruptly as he had pulled her into him, Bucky pulled her head back until he could look Mina in the eye.

"We can't do this here," he stated, voice rough.

Mina groaned, frustrated.  "Then where?"

Bucky tilted his head towards something behind Mina, letting her hair go so she could look.  Mina turned, seeing a door that led out into the alley behind the club.  Mina didn't waste any time thinking about what she was doing, instead grabbing Bucky's hands and pulling him towards the exit.  She caught Silence's eye in the crowd on her way towards the door, making a motion with her head in the direction of it, silently explaining where she was going.  Silence nodded in understanding and then refocused her attentions on Sam.

The door to the club had barely shut behind them when Bucky shoved Mina roughly against the brick wall across from it.  Mina squeaked in surprised.  While his mouth worked at hers, his hands roved over her body.  He squeezed her breast, his thumb rubbing over her hard nipple through her thin black dress.  She moaned into his mouth at the sensation, her hips moving towards his of their on volition.  She no longer had teasing on her mind.  Now she just wanted him.  She wanted him to touch her, to ravish her, to fuck her.

Bucky was going to do some teasing of his own first, however.  He deftly grabbed her hands with his metal arm and pinned them above her head against the bricks so that she couldn't do any touching of her own while he used his free hand to reach under her short skirt and stroke the inside of her thigh.  Close, so close.  He began thrusting his hips against her, and the feeling of the hard length of him sent her mind into a frenzy of need.  She wrapped one of her legs around his, pulling their hips closer together, as close as she could manage.  When Bucky's mouth broke away from hers and moved to nip at her ear, she let out a strangled cry of frustration.

"What do you want?"  His voice was right next to her ear, husky with need.

"You, I want you," Mina managed to gasp out.  She felt like she was going to explode.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, at the same time as he began thrusting against her harder than before.

Mina almost couldn't answer.  Her mind was clouding over with the need to have him.  "Jesus fucking Christ, Bucky, I need you to fuck me."

His breathing was heavy, becoming uncontrolled.  "Tell me again," he moaned against her ear.

"Fuck me, just fuck me," Mina nearly cried.

He didn't ask again.  With one hand, he undid his pants just enough to  free himself, hiking up Mina's short skirt with the other.  He let out a strangled moan of 'Jesus' when he realised she hadn't worn any underwear before thrusting roughly into her.  Each hurried movement pushed Mina along the rough bricks of the wall.  She could feel the scratches forming on her bare shoulders, but instead of taking away from her pleasure, the pain enhanced it.  She was building to an almost unbearable peak and knew that she wouldn't last much longer.  She was moaning Bucky's name, over and over, almost in time with Bucky's increasingly erratic movements.  The feeling of Bucky shuddering inside her as he reached climax sent her over the edge.  She cried out as she came, then rested her forehead against Bucky's shoulder as they both breathed heavily, not moving, not wanting to lose that moment of ecstasy.  Not only that, but Mina thought she might fall over if either of them moved just yet.

When Bucky finally pulled out from her, they hastily put themselves back together so that they were presentable and then made their way back inside the club without speaking.  They rejoined Silence and Sam, acting as if nothing had happened.

About an hour later as Mina lay on Silence's couch trying to sleep, she contemplated what had happened between her and Bucky.  Sure, she was drunk, and while she would not have done what she did had she been sober, she did not think she would regret it in the morning.  She had always found Bucky hot, delectable even, and without the threat of Hydra or KGB hovering over them, why shouldn't they hook up?  It probably wouldn't happen again - they could barely hold a conversation without arguing with each other, after all - but they had at least gotten the sexual tension out of their systems.  Stretching like a satisfied cat, Mina rolled over and fell promptly asleep.


End file.
